


A Bullet Is Forever

by MessyWriter



Category: Jim Moriarty - Fandom, MorMor - Fandom, Sebastian Moran - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, M/M, Plot Twists, Sad Story, Smut, inspired by fanvid, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWriter/pseuds/MessyWriter
Summary: "A bullet will kill you three ways.The first way, extremities. Miss a major artery and you’ve got ten to twenty minutes before you bleed out. The second way, anywhere in the tens, center chest. The bullet will tumble, lots of bone to splinter, the heart or the arteries get hit, blood pressure drops to zero. The final way is kill-shot. Middle of the skull, any angle. Like a marionette with strings cut. You’re dead before your brain can process what happened.Guns change everything.And a bullet is forever..."One meeting is all Jim Moriarty needs to change your life. And that is exactly what he did to Sebastian Moran...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Just wanted to point out that I do not own any of the characters and I am also inspired by a fanvideo called Bad Dreams; Moriarty/Moran on youtube and a series called Shooter. Check them out!

A bullet will kill you three ways. 

The first way, extremities. Miss a major artery and you’ve got ten to twenty minutes before you bleed out. The second way, anywhere in the tens, center chest. The bullet will tumble, lots of bone to splinter, the heart or the arteries get hit, blood pressure drops to zero. The final way is kill-shot. Middle of the skull, any angle. Like a marionette with strings cut. You’re dead before your brain can process what happened.

Guns change everything.

 

And a bullet is forever...


	2. I

   “How did you find me?” Sebastian looked straight ahead, sipping on the bottle of beer at the bar and asking. 

   “Yes, it was sooo hard to find you in your ordinary place.” 

Sebastian looked for the first time back to see who the Irish stranger was. The man was smirking while the brown eyes's gaze, wandered around the small darkened room. Hair dark as the night shined, from the hair product in it. He was standing so comfortably, like he owned everything he looked at. And as the eyes pierced into Sebastian’s, he felt how his soul crumbled inside of him.

   “Everything I have to say has already crossed your mind…”

   “Don’t, buddy. You’re not the first one trying to sweet-talk me into working for them. It ain’t happening,” Sebastian interrupted and returned his focus on his beer again.

The short man scoffed and sat down next to him. Before continuing the conversation he ordered a glass of the best whiskey the bar had.

   “You sure, sir? It’s sixty five pounds,” the bartender asked.

   “Do I look poor?” 

Sebastian glanced at the man who had cocked an eyebrow and asked with humour in his voice.

   “No, sir. But-”

   “Then pour me a glass!” 

Too scared to question again, the bartender nodded. His hand shaking slightly as he poured the drink. 

   “Impressive…” Sebastian snorted sarcastically. 

   “I don’t need to impress you, mr. Moran. But if I had, I would have shown you the M24s’ my men use,” the man shrugged and said nonchalant.

The mention of the sniper gun made Sebastian lookup. It was his favourite and this man seemed to know that too. It would have been weird, if it hadn’t been for that Sebastian had read his old military file which told practically everything about him. What was interesting him though was how the little posh man had got to the file. But before Sebastian could ask, the man continued with a disappointed sigh;

   “Even though it is quite the let down that you aren’t interested…” he continued quietly and passed a card with a single phone number on it,  “...have this. Just in case you change your mind.”

There was nothing else on it, not even a name. The sudden sound of the door slamming shut woke Sebastian from his thoughts. He turned to see if the man was still there but it was too late. The man was gone. 

   “For once, I wished I had gone to university instead of the military,” Sebastian muttered under his breath to no one special. 

He quickly finished the rest of the beer and rose to leave. 

   “Hey, mate. I think you forgot something,” the bartender called after him, waving the card in his hand. 

For a moment Sebastian thought to tell the guy to just throw it away but something held him back.

   “Cheers,” he mumbled and snatched it out of the bartender’s hand. 

He walked out from the pub. A feeling of unease was beginning to grow deep down inside of Sebastian. Dark shadows watched the ex-military man closely as he walked down the late night streets of London. 


	3. II

 “That is my… boss.” Sebastian said and nodded towards the expensive car he had just gotten out of.

It had been a few weeks since Sebastian met the stranger, or rather Jim Moriarty as his name actually was. After the odd meeting in the bar, he had gone home to his small flat. But the card had been burning in his pocket all night and finally, he had made the decision to call. It had been a short one, just an unknown voice telling Sebastian time and place before the line went dead. The official meeting with Jim hadn’t been much longer. No unnecessary chit-chat. Just like he preferred. Though he hadn’t expected the offer to be more than a single hitman job. But the pros had been shown to be better than the cons, as he finished reading the contract Jim had given him. And he was curious. Sebastian had never met anyone like Jim. It was always those big macho men coming asking for hiring. They had no brains. It made Sebastian sick just seeing the cogs spinning in their minds as soon as he said something remotely clever. But Jim’s reaction had been an amused smirk and a smartarse comment back. 

So he signed the contract. It wasn’t like he had anything worth living for anyway… 

 “You serious, Basher? He looks like a fancy pimp to me.” 

The man Sebastian was talking to was his landlord, or rather ex-landlord. He was returning the key now when the contract had him move into Jim’s house. As he wasn’t only Jim’s sniper, but also his twenty-four seven bodyguard. Though he had a feeling it wasn’t the only thing Jim had meant when he told Sebastian to live in his house…  

Sebastian felt his cheeks become warm as he thought of this. It would have been impossible to not notice it. The handsome devil. With that smug smile, always just moments from appearing. It gave him a shiver down the spine just thinking about it. 

 “Nah, he’s fine, Steve,” Sebastian shook his head and said. 

 “You sure? I don’t like the way he looks at you, mate.”

He patted Steve on the shoulder and chuckled. 

 “Thanks, but I promise you. He’s fine.”

 “Alright. If you say so,” Steve shrugged and said with a smile, “We’ll keep in touch?”

 “Of course! No one gets the stuff like you.”

They shook hands. A silent agreement was shared between the two men, to always have the other’s back. Whenever needed. 

 “See you around, Basher.”

 “See ya, Steve,” Sebastian called over his shoulder as he hurried back and got into the car. “Where to, boss?” he turned around to Jim who was sitting in the back seat.

There it was again. That damn smirk.

 “We’re going home… Basher.” Jim let out a mocking laughter. 

 “You heard that…” Sebastian sighed.

 “It’s cute.”

He heard another snicker behind him. A quick glance in the mirror confirmed his suspicion, Jim’s eyes were glowing of thoughts of future mockery. Something in the back of Sebastian’s head told him that this was something to get used to. 

 “Cute?” Sebastian took a turn as he asked, not amused at all. “Not if you had known the reason for it.”

There was a long moment of silence before Jim finally cleared his throat.

 “Well?” he asked, curious.

 “Well, what?” Sebastian asked even though he already knew the answer. 

 “How did you get the pet name?” Jim rolled his eyes. “I want to know.”

But Sebastian kept quiet.

 “Moran. Tell me.” Jim’s voice had dropped to a dark whisper, his breath hot against Sebastian’s neck.

 “Boss, it’s nothing I want to talk about.”

That was not the right answer. But Sebastian hadn’t learned that talking back at Jim was not a good idea. Suddenly there was no air to breathe. A firm grip was around his throat.

 “But I want to knooow,” Jim murmured in a sing-song way that Sebastian had never heard before.

A chilling sensation was deep inside him by this. 

 “Alright…” he managed to cough out.

 “Atta boy.”

The grip loosened but fingers were still lingering on his skin, tapping threateningly. 

 “The man I talked to before, my landlord, was in trouble when I first met him. So I handled the boys that bothered him. Steve told everyone that I bashed their heads in…” Sebastian told in a distant tone. “And then as payment, he let me rent a flat. End of story.”

 “So it’s your street name,” Jim mocked.

  “Whatever, boss.” Sebastian heard his own voice growling, the frustration rising. 

It had only been a few weeks. Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, driving silently. Wasn’t this supposed to be a professional man? Instead, there was this teasing and mocking about his personal life. It was a whole other level of temperament, something that he didn’t have much of. 

 “You really like pushing your luck, don’t you?” was all Jim commented. 

For the rest of the drive, neither the consulting criminal nor the professional sniper said anything. 

 

Many painfully long minutes later, the car drove up by the house. 

 “Home sweet home,” Jim said and led the way.

 “You own the whole thing?” Sebastian asked amazed.

Jim couldn’t be older than thirty, thirty-five, and he already owned a house in the most expensive area in London. The amount of wealth reminded him of his now distant childhood. 

_ That was a long time ago _ … He thought.

 

 “No, I made you drive to a random address to tell you I own a tiny flat in Soho.” For a brief moment, Jim glanced back at Sebastian with a cold, serious look.

 “You’re not serious, are you?” 

The only thing in response, was Jim rolling his eyes at him before entering. 

 

Well inside, Sebastian couldn’t hide the curiosity about how Jim could own such a place. Not that he had thought that Jim was poor, the opposite in fact. But it was just more than he could imagine. The ground floor was stylish and clean. And surprisingly enough still homely, even though with a psychopath living there.

 “On your right is a bathroom and a guest room. On the left are kitchen and living room.” Jim pointed at the different doorways before passing them all to the staircase. “Take your bags and I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping.”

Sebastian quickly grabbed the single bag and box. There wasn’t much he had ever had, as he had always been on the road. 

 “It’s nice,” was all he managed to blur out when hurrying up after Jim.

 “Yes, isn’t it.” Jim agreed tonelessly, almost bored.

 

The first floor was just as homely, but more personal now. Jim showed Sebastian the master bedroom, bathroom, and his office.

“I will not be disturbed by anyone or anything when the door is closed,“ he pointed out harshly. 

 “Yes, sir,” Sebastian said, though he wasn’t sure why he had added the ‘sir’. 

In the corner of his eye, he could see a small smirk playing on Jim’s lips as he said it. It all made his stomach flutter sickeningly. 

“So, where’s my bedroom?” he quickly changed the subject before any mocking words were thrown at him. 

 “Take the stairs and it’ll be the door to the left. The room to the right is your own personal gym. It’s nothing fancy, but it’ll do.” Jim said as he entered the office.

 “Well, that’s still very generous, boss,” Sebastian thanked politely. 

There was a mutter from Jim but before Sebastian could ask what he said, or about anything else, the office door was slammed shut. Right in his face.

 “Whatever you say, boss,” he muttered sarcastically. 

The breath that he hadn’t realised he was keeping in, came out. Jim really had him be on his toes. A flutter. As he put his dog tags on the bedside table in his new room. It was so discreet that Sebastian couldn’t be sure what it had been. All he knew was, that his life finally had a meaning. 

 

A twisted, marvellous meaning… 


	4. III

Sebastian drank the water in a sweeping gesture as he made his way downstairs from the finished training session. It was late, or early depending on how you read time.  
There hadn’t been much sleeping for Sebastian. The dreams had come back. Forcing him to tire himself out physically instead.  
Continuing to the bathroom (to shower away the sweat and images that were still there) he couldn’t help but notice the office door. During his stay, the door had at all times remained closed. Sebastian had, in the end, got used to it. That’s why now when the door was cracked open, that it seemed odd. Quietly he made his way up and looked through the crack. In surprise he watched Jim sitting by the desk, smiling widely. Suddenly, he gave out a cold, amused chuckle.  
  “Sir?”  
Jim looked up from the computer screen.  
  “What have I told you about interrupting, Sebastian?” Jim raised an eyebrow and tried to look intimidating, but whatever he had seen on the screen made him struggle before he sat back and smiled. “Oh, don’t look so worried, it doesn’t suit you. Come here,” he waved for Sebastian as he continued saying.  
He walked hesitantly up to Jim’s side to see what the laugh was about. The screen was showing a news article about a murder investigation that had been solved by the Scotland Yard and a consulting detective.  
  “What’s funny ‘bout this?” Sebastian frowned and asked, getting the feeling there was something he was supposed to get.  
  “You see that man? He’s the consulting detective... Sherlock Holmes.”  
  “So?” Sebastian shrugged, not seeing the joke.  
Jim looked up at him, something in those deep dark eyes made Sebastian shiver.  
  “I’ve been waiting years for this. And finally, the time has come,” he spoke more to himself than to Sebastian. “My sweet, sweet, Sherlock…” Jim caressed the picture on the screen slowly.  
“...are you ready for my game?”  
  “Game?” Sebastian asked without thinking.  
Like he had been in a trans, Jim snapped out of his thoughts and stood up. An insane look on his face.  
  “Oh, he always loved games,” Jim explained. “You’ve been training again. Is there something wrong with your bed?” Jim immediately changed the subject.  
Sebastian looked down at his sweaty clothes and nodded.  
“Really? What is wrong with it?”  
  “Huh? Oh, no no.” Sebastian shook his head and let out a tired chuckle. “No, it’s not the bed’s fault. I just can’t sleep.”  
Jim looked quietly at Sebastian, studying him from top to toe. There was no emotion in his face, only a simple frown of concentration.  
  “Will it affect your work?”  
Sebastian couldn’t believe that all Jim cared about was his work. He had to remind himself to not be surprised. Work was all Jim seemed to understand.  
  “Of course not,” Sebastian sighed.  
The conversation seemed to end there. Jim suddenly walked off without saying a word, leaving a tired and confused Sebastian. 

 

* * *

 

The following weeks Sebastian didn’t hear anything about the odd conversation he had had with Jim. Actually, they hadn’t had much time to talk at all. The preparations and the training had been so intense that Sebastian hardly saw anything of Jim. All he knew was that there was something big going on. Something he had to be in top shape for.  
Sebastian was sitting in the kitchen, drinking his morning coffee when something caught his eye. On the table was the newspaper with the front page staring at his face.

**WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLION-HAIR**

  “Sebastian!” Jim slammed the front door shut.  
  “In the kitchen,” he shouted back.  
  “Tell me you’ve read the news.” Jim sat down by the table with a heavy sigh.  
  “If you mean this paper, I suppose you are referring to the detective?”  
Jim nodded and sipped on Sebastian’s coffee, that he had quickly stolen from his hand.  
“So? What’s the problem?”  
  “He’s closing in too quickly… He already knows my name because of that idiotic taxi-driver-”  
  “Wait, that was you? All those murders?” he looked up at the paper in disbelief.  
  “Well, I helped more. Well, when I say I helped I mean I gave him a little motivational… push,” Jim said before chuckling.  
  “Right…” Sebastian snatched his cup back and shook his head.  
  “I supposed I was bored and he asked me politely,” Jim snorted back.  
It was hard to believe all of this. Of course, he had understood that the man he was working for wasn’t all rainbows and puppies. But in that moment Sebastian realised he had never really got to know exactly who Jim was.  
  “So… Boss, um, what exactly are you doing? I mean, what’s your job?”  
  “A consulting criminal. People ask for my services and I, well my network, deals with it.”  
It sounded so simple when Jim explained it. Like his job wasn’t anything but a cleaning business. Actually, Sebastian thought, it probably was that too.  
  “Alright, so do people meet with you in person. Or are you incognito?”  
  “A bit of both.” Jim waved away the question quickly, not understanding it was a joke. “I didn’t come to chit-chat, ‘Bacher.”  
  “Then why'd you come here then?” Sebastian sat back.  
Something was different with Jim. For the first time, there was a glimpse of something new. But what, he couldn’t figure out. Jim leaned in closer.  
  “I have a job for you.”

 

* * *

 

  “I still don’t get it. Why do we want to take down this Black…”  
  “Lotus.”  
  “Right. Take the Black Lotus down?” Sebastian sat up the rifle on the table inside the hotel room they were operating in.  
Jim was half laying on the bed, seeming quite bored.  
  “I don’t see how your little brain still hasn’t taken in my explanation,” Jim looked up from the laptop with a tired sound in his voice.  
  “Because when you start talking about stuff I don’t need to know about, I stop listening,” Sebastian looked back with a cheeky grin.  
  “Then why ask? Again!” Jim didn’t seem as amused.  
  “Because I enjoy seeing your sweet face annoyed.”  
  “I will have you skinned if you describe me ever again in that way,” Jim looked up from his laptop with a cold smile, talking in just as a cold voice. “Now do what I’m paying you for.”  
  “Yes, boss.”  
Only the typing of the laptop was now heard in the dimly lit room. Sebastian watched through the sniper rifle as the Chinese woman spoke in the room across the street. Her facial expressions were fascinating, such respect. But right then. A flash of fear came over her. Even with the months of training, Sebastian had never, until now, seen or met any of Jim’s workers. This wasn’t a petty thief organisation. What Jim had created was something far greater.  
  “Now,” Jim suddenly said, closing his laptop.  
The red dot rested on her forehead. Sebastian breathed in… Out…


	5. IV

Sebastian woke up and looked around the bedroom. This wouldn’t have been an odd situation if it wasn’t for that he didn’t recognise the bedroom he had slept in. What had happened?  
  “Jim…?”  
BANG. Drinks. Jim. Smiles. Drinks.  
“Fuck…” Sebastian groaned and sat up, his hands running through his hair.  
  “Yes, indeed we did.” Jim was standing by the doorway with a cup of tea by his lips, his famous smirk hiding behind it.  
  “Fuck, boss, I’m…” Sebastian didn’t know what to say.  
For him last night was all just a blurr.  
“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. It’s not professional and I apologise…” Sebastian mumbled under his breath.  
He grabbed his pile of clothes from the floor and hurried to get away from the rather awkward situation. But Jim’s arm was raised in the way.  
  “Shh…” Jim hushed, still smiling. “You have nothing to apologise for. To be honest, I was rather impressed.”  
  “Impressed?” Sebastian asked confused.  
  “With last night, even after your confession of lack of experience…” Jim stepped close into Sebastian’s personal area. “...with guys.”  
  “Ah…” Sebastian looked away and cleared his throat.  
How couldn’t he remember last night? How much had he had to drink?  
  “Shh… stop thinking so.”  
Surely, it would have had to be the hangover, but Sebastian didn’t realise until the burning feeling inside his chest bursting into fireworks, that Jim’s soft lips suddenly were resting on his. Without thinking, he stepped into the kiss. His hands on each side of Jim’s face. Everything stopped around them. All the sounds around them. The birds and busy street outside the window. The cup of tea splitting into pieces when it hit the ground.  
“Good morning, dear.”  
  “Morning, boss,” Sebastian breathed out quietly.

 

* * *

 

  “It’s done,” Sebastian straightened up and said.  
  “Good boy.” Jim had left the bed and looked out the window to see people running towards the sound of glass breaking. “We should get back, to celebrate. Come on, hurry up.”  
It seemed to have become a routine that Sebastian made ready whatever had to be fixed while Jim stood and waited in silence. Just watching.  
As soon as they were back at house, Jim walked into the living room and poured to big glasses of whiskey.  
  “Here, let’s cheer for a first job well done!”  
Sebastian had a feeling everything wasn’t as it seemed. Something seemed off about Jim. But what about he couldn’t figure out.  
  “Um, alright…” Sebastian took a sip from the drink and sat down in the sofa.  
Quickly followed by Jim.  
  “Cheers!” Jim raised his glass.  
  “Cheers…”  
The less it was in the bottle, the more laughter and chatting was heard from the two drunk men. Hours later the conversation had died down, Jim’s head rested on Sebastian’s shoulder. They watched the fireplace in silence as the fire licked the remaining wood. Until all that was left was a small pile of ash.  
  “I want you to kiss me, ‘Bastian,” Jim whispered.  
  “That’s not in our contract,” Sebastian mumbled and giggled at his own joke.  
  “I can make it,” Jim sat up and said annoyed.  
  “No need.” Sebastian grabbed Jim’s tie and pulled him into a kiss.

It was hard and clumsy but neither of them were bothered. Jim gasped in surprise. He could feel Jim’s hand’s on his chest, grabbing anything he could to stay in balance. Their tongue played shyly. But it quickly grew into a desperate, intense fight of dominance. The soft moans that escaped Jim’s mouth made Sebastian’s whole body cry for more than just a kiss. The poisoned minds of alcohol could have been an easy thing to blame on. But deep inside, they wanted more. No they craved for more. And Sebastian had no idea why. He didn’t sleep with men. He didn’t love this man. But he needed this.  
  “Bedroom. Now,” Jim growled in Sebastian’s ear.  
Even though neither wanted to stop what they were doing, the climb upstairs required it. Though Sebastian didn’t think of this and made the fatal mistake of continuing to kiss Jim. The result, his face in the carpet. Jim bursted out in laughter.  
  “That’s it!” In a sweeping gesture, Sebastian had Jim in his arms.  
He carried him into the master bedroom. Only to have them both crash on the bed. This time no one laughed, they were far too distracted with unzipping and pulling - not so gracefully - off their clothes. Jim pushed Sebastian down under him. He held his hands over his head and started to kiss down his neck. Sebastian gulped. Never in his life had he felt such ecstasy. The grip around his wrists tightened when he let out an inhuman noise of pleasure. Small hickeys made Sebastian shiver when Jim breathed cold air on them. This marvellous, mad man over him had already given him more pleasure than any other sexual encounter.  
  “Stop thinking…” Jim kissed him on the lips gently.  
Just as Jim kissed him there was an agonising pain. Nails dragging down on his chest. Closer, and closer, to his hips. Too close to…  
  “Fuck…!” he yelled.  
  “Too much?” Jim move back quickly.  
No it wasn’t too much. Sebastian pulled him back. He guided Jim’s hand down his stomach, watching every little change on Jim’s face. Surprise. Delight. Greed. His hands on Jim’s, moving together. Stroking. It wasn’t him leading anymore. It had never been him in the first place. Sebastian realised that now when his body screamed to be inside Jim. To push inside him and feel the warmth around his length.  
Jim’s eyes were closed with a sinister smile playing on his damp lips.  
  “Let me have you, Jim,” Sebastian almost begged.  
The smile grew wider.  
“P-please.”  
Finally, Jim opened his eyes. Silently, he ran a hand through Sebastian’s thick curls.  
  “Mine,” he suddenly whispered.  
  “Yours,” Sebastian agreed, chuckling, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Jim’s hand in his hair.  
Jim rolled them over, letting Sebastian straddle him. Another moan. The pressure intensified. They kissed hungrily. Without warning, Jim rolled his hips against Sebastian’s.  
“Jim…” Sebastian’s eyes traveled lazily over the shorter man’s bare skin, loving the sight.  
Caught off guard, he felt a hand massage his balls. With a frown he glanced down. Quickly grabbing Jim’s hips and separating his legs.  
  “Impatient are we?” Jim cocked an eyebrow and asked with a groan quickly following.  
  “Lube,” Sebastian hissed back.  
  “First drawer,” Jim chuckled and nodded towards the nightstand table.  
As soon as he got the lube, Jim snatched it and squirted out some in his hand. Slowly he stroked Sebastian’s cock. In response he buried his face in Jim’s shoulder and cried out.  
  “Fuck… that’s so good.”  
  “Sebastian…” Jim moaned and stroked faster now. “Now, ‘Bastian. God, now,” He breathed out between his teeth.  
Sebastian pushed against Jim’s hand one last time before pulling back. Both of Jim’s legs rested now on his shoulders.  
  “Do I need a…” Sebastian just realised  
  “You have anything I should be worried about?” Jim raised his eyebrows and asked teasingly.  
  “What? No! I just…”  
Jim shook his head and chuckled.  
  “Adorab-”  
Sebastian growled and without warning pushed inside Jim with a loud, breathing, moan. Waiting for Jim to adjust, Sebastian slowly pulled back. Then thrusted into him quickly with a gasp.  
  “Fuck… how can you…” he breathed out between the thrusts. “You're so… tight. So good.”  
Jim hissed softly and rolled his hips into Sebastian’s thrusts.  
  “Harder,” Jim ordered, head lolled back with his eyes rolling up slightly as his sniper happily obliged.  
The heaven like feeling had him too worked up to chuckle at the humours scene. Two drunk men - boss and employer - fucking after they had ajust assassinated the leader of a criminal organisation.  
He pulled out and bent down, swirling his tongue over Jim’s tip as his fingers, coated with lube, pressed against Jim’s opening. Teasing him. Jim growled lowly, tugging at Sebastian’s hair. Forcing his head down further. With a small noise of protest, Sebastian allowed himself to be pushed down. He sucked lightly and dragged his teeth around Jim’s base.  
  “You like that?” Sebastian teased, brushing his lips against Jim’s inner thigh.  
He bobbed his head twice before he felt Jim's grip in his hair pull harshly before pushing him down, his cock deep down Sebastian’s throat.  
Jim’s voice echoed through Sebastian’s head as he yelled, still thrusting into Sebastian’s mouth as he came. There was a discrete vibrate before Jim came in his mouth.  
  “Swallow… me. Don’t you dare spitting me out,” Jim breathed out threateningly, only making Sebastian harder.  
And Sebastian did as he was told. He swallowed. A warm tingling feeling followed down his throat. Carefully he licked Jim clean, wanting it all. When he was done he sighed and rolled over on to the bed with a happy smile. Arms pulled him close. His head was spinning and his heart raising. There had never been anyone that could’ve given him such pleasure like Jim had.  
Sleep was starting to sneak up on him. Sebastian buried his face in Jim’s neck as Jim’s hand continued to slowly stroke his hair.  
“Goodnight, dear.”  
  “Night, boss,” Sebastian breathed out quietly.


End file.
